


fever dream

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon-typical topics, Implied Relationships, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Is all that we see or seemBut a dream within a dream?"-Edgar Allan Poe
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	fever dream

island fever strikes.  
I realize  
there are truths  
and lies hidden  
together in you,  
and the seas and I,  
in love with  
the hope that sleeps  
inside, remember  
the hands you hold  
are not there  
and not mine.

I was only  
ever untrue to you  
in a hospital room,  
as guilty branch bore  
breathless,  
bloody fruit.  
diseased  
with despair, I said,  
“I don’t want—”

you are not  
a part, you are  
not apart.  
you are the hole  
in us, and the whole of us.  
the pieces of your mirror image  
don’t match the shards  
of your kaleidoscope spirit.  
twist, light trick,  
and you  
‘re new.

the seven seas smooth,  
a thousand autumns soothe,  
our diamond edges,  
our phantom wounds.  
between the palms, we  
dreamed we slept  
and tried to forget  
the blood and tears that collect  
in our palms;  
how could we forget  
what we left? 

I found the blank  
in a loaded gun,  
and the bullet in an empty one.  
whichever you are,  
I’ll take to heart.  
truth lies  
in this island dream.  
the seas tide us over  
in loving memory;  
the seasons fall  
for you, like me,  
and with me,  
fall in deep.

to our hope (hers and mine)  
caged in salt  
and sin, fly.  
the lights in these skies  
are not stars,  
but eyes.  
fever break  
is prison break.  
we wait  
for you  
to wake.


End file.
